Lord's Journey
by dragonitezx
Summary: This is the story of a trainer named Soma. It is based on a Nuzlocke Run, but has original custom events added to it. It occurs in the Unova region. The story is a mix between Black and Black 2, with added elements.
1. Ch1 Beginnings

Chapter 1 :  
Beginnings

"We've just this in! A group of people have formed a criminal  
organization called Team Plasma. They are extremely  
dangereous, as there have been reports of Pokémon mising  
from their trainers. We suspect Team Plasma is behind this,  
but further proof is needed before the police gets a  
solid lead. Stay tuned for more, on Pokémon Channel 5!"

Somewhere in the Unova region, a boy named Soma is preparing  
himself for a journey to become a Pokémon master.

Suddenly, Soma heard a voice.

"Soma, wake up! Juniper called and asked you to go to her lab right now.  
Apparently it's somenthing important."

Soma was still sleepy from the last day. He couldn't contain  
the excitement, this was going to be his first day as a  
Pokémon trainer.

"Hey mom." said Soma in a tired voice.

"Hey. Remember to eat your cereals before you leave, Sugar!" she exclaimed.

Soma quickly ate his cereal with some milk. After that,  
he choose his clothes carefully, for this was going to be a  
long journey after all.

"So you're all grown up... you're looking more and more like  
your father. Are you sure you really want to go?" said Soma's mom  
in an unsure tone.

"Mom, my father was also a trainer. I want to experience what it feels like  
to go to different places, meet new people, you know..."

After a brief respite, Soma went for the door.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sugar..." she replied.

After Soma went through the door, Soma's mom whispered to herself :  
"If only he knew what his father went through... if only..."

After a little walk away from home, Soma reached what seemed to be  
Juniper's lab. At the entrance, he meets with Genya, his best friend.

"What's up Soma? Oh, yeah, today's the day you're going to become  
a Pokémon trainer, right? Mine's too!"

Surprised, Soma replies "Oh, really? This is news to me..."

Together, they enter Juniper's lab, and they are ultimately greeted  
by Juniper herself.

"Oh, hello boys. I assume you two received my call?" She asks.

"Yes, we did." replies Genya, "So, where are our Pokémon?"

"Your Pokémon? They are just outside the lab, near the mountain view. Look for a girl  
named Bianca, she has your starting Pokémon."

"Thanks Juniper." replies Soma in a kinda happy tone.

After another short walk, both Soma and Genya meet a blonde-haired girl at  
the appointed spot.

"Is your name Bianca?" asks Soma in a polite way.

"Heya! Nice to meet you! I'm Bianca! I'm Professor's Juniper assistant!" screams Bianca in a weird way.

After shortly covering his ears, Soma's response is :  
"Hey, no need for the high voice! We can hear you just fine..."

"We're just here for the Pokéballs. You got them?" Genya asks.

Bianca quickly opens her bag and shows three Pokéballs to the two trainers-to-be. She says :  
"Sorry about the outburst. I was trying to make a good impression! After all, you guys are going on a journey, so I need to sound optimistic!"

"Yeah, right... so... what's inside these Pokéballs?" Soma asks.

"Oh, these. You can choose one Pokémon for your quest! These are the ones we have available for you both : Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig!"

Genya points his finger slightly at Tepig, but the exact next moment he re-points his finger at Snivy and says :  
"I'm gonna pick Snivy, I just have this feeling he's the right choice!"

Soma ponders for a moment, then he decides :  
"I want Oshawott."

Bianca then gives Soma his Oshawott Pokéball, and gives Genya his Snivy Pokéball.

The moment Soma grabbed the Pokéball, he though he heard voices through his head. Somenthing like, "Hi trainer".

"Hey, Genya, did you hear anything?" He asks.

Genya replies "No, why?"

Soma pauses for a split second. "Eh, nevermind."

Bianca then barges in and says : "Now, you guys go back to Juniper so she can give you two your Pokédexes!"

Soma and Genya stare at each other briefly, then they head to Juniper's lab once again.

Juniper greets them again, this time giving them a great mission :  
"So I see you two got yourselves a Pokémon. Well, as you probably guessed, i'm a Pokémon researcher. I would have you two do a little errand for me..."

Genya, surprised, asks "What kind of errand?"

Juniper replies "You see these two devices on that table? These are Pokédexes,they are highly technological and can scan information on any kind of Pokémon!  
One of my objectives as a researcher is to acquire information on all of these little critters and use these for improvements to the society. However,  
I can't abandon this lab and simply go exploring, it's not that simple. Pokémon can be dangereous if encountered in the wild, and i'm not too good of  
a trainer."

Soma interrupts her speech "So, what you're trying to tell us, is that you want us to scan every Pokémon for you?"

Juniper boldly responds "Well, it's not like that. You don't have to scan EVERY Pokémon, but i'd appreciate if you at least tried to gather some scan  
information for me. Don't think of it as a mission, think of it as a side-quest, somenthing to do when you have free time. Besides, it'll be good  
experience for you too, since information can be the decisive factor in Pokémon battles!"

Genya jumps in and says "Enough with the chit-chat lady! We're gonna take the Pokédexes and become the best trainers ever! See ya!", afterwards, he picks one of the Pokédexes and sprints through the door.

Juniper nods her head and says "That little boy has no patience... hope he can take care of himself! What about you, Soma?"

Soma looks at Juniper, and then firmly says "I'm up for the Pokédex job. I can't afford to mess up after all."

Juniper hands out a Pokédex to Soma and encourages Soma "You made a good choice! Believe-me, you're going to need all the information you can get on this journey."

Soma heads through the door, only to find Bianca,Genya, his mom and a mysterious man outside.

"So your son is setting out on a quest?" asks the mysterious man to Soma's mother.

"Indeed! I believe in my son, he will become much stronger!" Soma's mother answers.

Just then, the mysterious man notices Soma's presence, and goes up to him "Hello Soma, i'm Cheren. I'm Nuvema's town GYM Leader. When you get stronger, please visit my GYM."  
After that, Cheren heads back to his GYM.

Soma, puzzled, decides to approach his friends with a question, however, he is interrupted by Genya "Hey Soma! Since we're going on a quest, how about we exchange our PokéLink numbers?"

"Huh? PokéLink?" says the confused Soma.

Soma's mom then hands out a PokéLink to Soma and clears Soma's confusion :  
"It's a little handy device that works just like a cellphone, but it actually has some extra features. I bought it for your journey, nowadays, everyone has one of these, sugar."

"Oh?" Soma then continues "Hm, thanks mom. I'm sure it will be useful."

Bianca then barges in again and says "Here, let's register each other!"

Soma exchanges numbers with his Mom, Bianca and Genya.

Genya, impatient, says "I'm itching for a Pokémon battle! Since you're my best friend, i'll battle you first, Soma!"

Soma didn't expect a battle so soon, but he replies "Okay, I guess we can battle..."

Soma sends out his male Oshawott, while Genya sends out his male Snivy. That same moment, they realize somenthing.

"Hey, Soma, our Pokémon don't have nicknames yet, do they?" is Genya's question.

Soma replies "Hey, you're right. Oshawott, here."

Oshawott turns around, and then looks at Soma's eyes.

"I'm Soma. I'm your new trainer. I think I should name you Ken. You're ok with that?"

The Oshawott nods up and down, and then responds "Yeah! It's a great name!"

Soma becomes shocked. Was that just right? Did he hear Ken's voice? Pokémon aren't supposed to talk... but... apparently,  
Genya didn't seem shocked, so it might just be... that... Soma actually has the power to understand Pokémon speech!?

"That's all you wanted to say?" asks Ken.

Soma snaps out of it and replies "Uh, yeah, so, you're now Ken. So, are you ready to battle?"

"Yes! Let's have an awesome battle!" answers the cute Ken.

Genya then waves at Soma and says "I've already named my Snivy! Ok, Milos, let's go!"

The battle now starts for real. Ken and Milos seem to bash at each other to see who's stronger for a few moments, until Milos tips back and falls on his back.

Soma then runs towards Ken and then lifts him in the air with his hands "Good job Ken! I knew you had it in you."

Ken gives Soma a smile "I'm happy that you're happy Soma!"

Genya mutters a little to himself, and tells Soma "Ok, I'll see you all later. I'm going to the next town to become stronger!" and then darts away.

Bianca, who was the only one watching the battle, says "Good job Soma! You should definitely go after your friend, you need a lot of training to defeat Cheren!"

Soma's mom then comes in and gives Soma some Pokéballs "I also bought these for you, just in case Ken gets lonely, sugar."

"Thanks mom." replies Soma. "Right, now I have a quest to fulfill! Let's go Ken!"

"All right Soma!" replies Ken.

And the two of them leave town. This is only the start of Soma's journey...


	2. Ch2 Unsure

Chapter 2 :  
Unsure

Soma and Ken take their first step into the wild grass, not knowing what might happen.  
The Pokémon world is indeed dangereous, so they take care not to disturb any wild Pokémon.  
But, after some walking, a wild Pokémon appeared!

"Hey, this is my territory! Stay out, you lousy trainer!" said the wild male Snivy, trying to look tough.

Oddly enough, Soma also did grasp what this Pokémon said, so he does have the power to  
understand Pokémon speech after...

"Look Ken. A wild Snivy. What do you say we add a new member to our team?" says Soma while looking sideways towards Ken.

"Sure! Just tell-me what to do!" he says, excited.

Ken takes a step forward, ready to battle the wild Snivy.

"Ken, use tackle!"

Ken dashes, and hits Snivy with a tackle. However, that Snivy is a tough cookie and doesn't refuses to give-up easily.

Snivy counters with a scratch to Ken's face, it wasn't very damaging though.

The wild Snivy says to Ken "I hate trainers! Don't you see? They simply want to use you! And then they dispose of you just like that!"

"What do you mean?" says Ken in his confusion "I'm having lots of fun with my trainer! You just don't know how to play!"

"You think battling is fun? You're so wrong about that..." says Snivy, in a sad and underwhelming way.

"Ken, use one more tackle so we can weaken this Snivy."

Ken had some thoughs of his own for a moment. Maybe he was being used by Soma after all? But, Ken had just started his journey with Soma, so he didn't hesitate in what he had to do.  
He dashed a second time and tackled Snivy again, this time injuring the Snivy slightly.  
The sensation of actually injuring another Pokémon made him doubt his actions. He knew Snivy did feel pain in that last tackle.  
Before he could clear his mind, he saw a Pokéball flying above him, and then hitting the Snivy. The Pokéball shaked a little, but then Snivy was captured.

Soma clenched his fist and said "Ok, you did a good job Ken! Now we have a new-"

Ken turned around, and looked at his trainer. Then, he ran towards him and hugged his leg... Ken was shedding tears.

Soma was quite shocked at this. Why was Ken crying? He decided to ask directly to Ken, but his answer was... "I, I don't want to battle anymore... I don't want to hurt others..."

Soma embraced Ken in his arms, and asked "Ken, are you feeling guilty of hurting other Pokémon?"

Ken looked upwards. "Yeah...*sniff*"

"Ken... please don't cry. You're my Pokémon. If you're afraid of hurting other Pokémon, then who's going to protect-me when i'm in danger?" asked Soma.

Ken opened his eyes and looked at Soma. Soma's eyes were full of determination.

"Ken... I can't do this without you. Will you stay with me til the end?"

Ken wiped out his tears with his hands. He slowly stopped crying.

"Ok, that's good... now, about the Snivy. What do we name him?"

Soma then noticed his belly rumbling. Hungry? At a time like this? Seems like the cereal wasn't enough... maybe that's because he hasn't eaten his favorite fruit before leaving?

"Hm... I wished I had some melons to eat now... wait, this gave-me an idea. I'm gonna name Snivy Melons."

Soma sends out Snivy to inform him of his new name. Melons seemed to be okay from the last battle.

"What? How dare you give-me a name like that?" says the disappointed Melons.

"Sorry, it's just that your color also reminds-me of melons."

"Whatever... just... don't make a joke of my name, ok?"

Soma returns Melons to his Pokéball. Then, after some more walking, they finally see from the distance...  
Accumula Town is just a few meters away! They enter the town, and their first stop is the Pokémon center. There, they encounter Bianca healing her Pokémon and buying some potions.

Bianca turns around and sees Soma "Hey! Over here Soma!"

Soma closes in on Bianca "Hey, what's up. So, this is a Pokémon center?" asks Soma.

"Yes! This is Accumula's Pokémon center. You should make sure to heal your Pokémon when you can!"

Soma then meets the Nurse, who is actually a pretty nice woman. He returns Ken to his Pokéball. He then delivers his Pokéballs to the Nurse, who then heals Soma's Pokémons with a strange, beeping machine.

"We hope to see you again!" says the Nurse.

Soma then goes to the mart vendor and does a quick re-stock on Pokéballs and Potions. He thanks the shop clerk afterwards.

"Oh no!" Bianca looks at her watch "I'm late! I have to deliver this to Juniper ASAP! Bye now!"

Bianca leaves the Pokémon center in a heartbeat.

Soma then sends out both Ken and Snivy to see how they're doing.

"Oh, hi Soma! Did you need-me for anything?" asks Ken.

Soma replies "Nope, i'm just letting you two accompany-me for the time."

"Fine, we'll play by your rules then." says Melons.

Just as they start to go outside, they notice that a lot of people have gathered around the park. They go see what's going on...


	3. Ch3 The Horror of Battle

Chapter 3 :  
The Horror of Battle

Soma, Ken and Melons try to squeeze through the multitude of people that have gathered at the park plaza.  
At the center, a man with a long garb and regal look is giving his speech :  
"We are Team Plasma. We came here to deliver a message to the citizens of this town. Is it such a good idea to use Pokémon for battle?  
Pokémon also have a heart, and by pitching your Pokémon agaisn't each other, you're literally shattering that heart. Think of your Pokémon. Aren't  
trainers like yourself abusing Pokémon for your own good? We have come with a solution. Release your Pokémon, let them be free. Pokémon were  
never meant to be used by humans. They must live between themselves, and lead a peaceful future. We will come back, but until then, think of your actions..."

The garbed man then leaves the plaza together with a few Plasma grunts. The people of the town start to gossip, whether trainers are doing the right thing or not...

Then, suddenly, a green-haired man approaches Soma.

"You are Soma, correct?"

Soma counter-asks in a surprised fashion "Wait, how do you know my name? And who are you?"

"You can call-me N." says him "I discovered your name because your Pokémon told-me so."

(Wait, so i'm not the only one can understand Pokémon speech?) Soma thinks.

"What do you want with me?" asks Soma.

"I want you to release your Pokémon. They wish to be released. It is their destiny."

Soma immediately assumes a defensive position "No way! I'm not releasing my Pokémon!"

"Is that so?" mutters the man "Then I shall release them by force! Go Purrloin!" N throws his Pokéball.

Soma was scared at that moment, but he knew he could count on his Pokémon. Unfortunately, Ken was too scared to battle.  
Ken never had a battle of such importance, so Soma decided to rely on Melons instead.

"Melons, let's show him what we're made of! Use scratch!"

Melons furiously went into battle, exchanging scratches with Purrloin.  
Ken just kept watching, and he was about to burst into tears. He never though Pokémon battles could be that violent.

After an extreme exchange of scratches, Purrloin lost her strength and fell to the ground.  
Melons seemed to be ok, although he had a few scratches on his body.

N silently laughed "You are a fool Soma. Don't you see that Pokémon get hurt in battles? Release your Pokémon and there won't be any more pain..."

Soma replied "As if! My Pokémon are my friends! I won't let you simply get away with them like that!"

These words moved Melons's heart. Somewhere inside him, he felt happiness. But he wasn't sure if it was true happiness. It was a first for him.

"Very well..." N continued "If you're not going to release them... then i'll have to dispose of them. Go Lillipup!" he returned Purrloin and threw his other Pokéball.

Melons seemed ready to fight, but the scratches he received from Purrloin were hurting his body.

N issued a command "Lillipup, use bite!"

Lillipup tried to bite Melons, but Melons managed to dodge at the last second. He scratched Lillipup, but then Lillipup took the opportunity  
and after receiving the scratch, proceeded to deep his fangs into Melons neck. Melons let out a scream of pain.

"Melons, NO!" cried Soma.

Ken felt a chill come down his spine. He stood in shock, Melons was gravely injured, blood spewing in the air. Lillipup then stepped back and was readying his next attack, when Ken jumped in and hit Lillipup with a tackle.

"You... how could you do that to Melons? Why are you picking on him? *sob*...YOU BASTARD!"

Lillipup tried to scratch Ken, but Ken dodged and sent a water gun towards Lillipup, knocking him out.

"Melons, are you okay!?" Soma ran to Melons's aid.

N returned his Lillipup and gave Soma a warning "If you don't want to see your Pokémon hurt, heed my warning. Release them. We'll meet again..."

N then proceeds to the next route, leaving Soma alone.

Soma took a good look at Melons. His eyes were barely open, he had blood oozing out of his neck. He also had a lot of cuts around his body from the scratches Purrloin gave him. Ken was terrified, and so was Soma. Melons opened his mouth "Soma...I...I don't want to die...save-me..."

"Hold on Melons! We're taking you to a Pokémon center!" said Soma with tears coming out of his eyes. He ran to the Pokémon center as fast as he could while carrying Melons in his arms.

When he arrived there, Nurse prepared an hospital bed for Melons very quickly.

"Nurse, please, save Melons... please... he's my friend!" said Soma.

"We'll do what we can."

Soma awaited outside the operation room. Images of Melons being harmed by N's Pokémon rushed through his mind. He was deeply worried.  
Ken tried to comfort Soma by hugging him. Ken was still half-crying from the battle he witnessed.

The operation took a while, but finally, the operation room's door opened, and Nurse came with a message.

"Your Pokémon is ok now, Soma. We've removed the fangs from his neck and bandaged his cuts."

Soma and Ken jumped out of their seats and ran towards the operation room. There, they saw Melons, covered in a lot of bandages.

"Melons, you're okay!" Soma and Ken were relieved that their partner was still alive. Soma slowly approached the bed, to see if Melons would show any reaction...  
Then, Melons opened his eyes. He looked at Soma. He said in a weak voice "Hey Soma... sorry if I worried you... I took that Lillipup for granted, I though I was ready for everything..."

"No, it's fine. But please, don't be so reckless anymore..." answered Soma.

"The relationship between us... it reminded-me... of when I had a trainer." said the Snivy.

"You had a trainer before me?" asked Soma.

"Yeah... but he wasn't very nice to me. He kept forcing-me into battles even when I wasn't ready. He then abandoned-me in Route 1, just like thrash..."

"That's terrible! If I had a trainer like that, I would be really sad!" was Ken's reaction to Melon's story.

"So... you're going without me?" asked Melons to Soma.

Soma replied in a positive manner "No, we're going to wait until you get better, then we'll all go together."

"Thanks Soma... you're not one bit like my previous trainer..."

"If you need anything, just call me or the Nurse, okay?" said Soma.

"Yeah, thanks..." Melons then closed his eyes to get some rest.

Soma and Ken stayed near Melons. They looked through the Pokémon center's window, and they saw the sun shining.  
No matter how dark the night is, the day will always come and banish the horrible darkness... to live as a trainer... to endure suffering... to overcome obstacles...

They just spent their time together watching the sky.


	4. Ch4 Donate a Heart

Chapter 4 :  
Donate a Heart

Three days after Melons's incident, Soma decides that it's better for them to leave now, since Melons is also better. Ken also did recompose himself from the previous happenings.

"Ok, we're going. You two are ready?" asks Soma.

"We're always ready!" says Ken.  
"You can count on us." says Melons.

Together, they take their first steps into Route 2, not knowing what to expect. Ken didn't want Melons to suffer anymore, so he kept a vigilant eye on him.  
After some walking, they did meet with another wild Pokémon, this time, a female Lillipup who was chasing a female Pidgey around. The Pidgey was running away from the Lillipup.

Soma saw that the Pidgey needed help, so he asked Ken to stop the Lillipup.

"Hey, why are you bullying around that Pidgey?" Ken asked to the Lillipup.

The Lillipup answered "She stole my bone! I just want it back, but she keeps flying around!"

Soma quickly grasped the situation and sent Ken after the Pidgey, but that was a fast bird, not one to be caught so easily. Suddenly, Soma had an idea.

"Melons, use your vine whip to grab that Pidgey!"

"Leave it to me!" said Melons as he ran at an amazing speed and grabbed Pidgey's leg with a vine whip. This was when the Pidgey decided to attack Melons with a peck. She swooped in and started to peck Melons repeatedly.  
However, Ken was nearby and saved Melons by pushing the Pidgey aside with a water gun. Luckily, the damage that Melons suffered was nothing. The Pidgey then became unable  
to fly, since her wings were wet by Ken's water gun.

Ken then approached the Pidgey and saw that she was indeed carrying a bone under her feathers. "Why did you steal Lillipup's bone?"

The Pidgey then closed her eyes and said "Please, don't take the bone from me... i'm starving..."

Soma saw that Pidgey was, in fact, in a very weak state. So he didn't hesitate, and gave the Pidgey some of the ration he had stored in his bag.

"Thank you..." answered the Pidgey.

The peaceful moment however didn't last long, as the Lillipup came waltzing in. "What is this? You're becoming friends with this Pidgey? I demand an explanation!"

"Hey, is that how you treat someone who is suffering?" says Melons to Lillipup.

"How so?" asks the Lillipup.

Ken tries to explain "The Pidgey was really hungry, she just wanted to eat somenthing."

Soma then picks up the bone and hands it to Lillipup. "Sometimes, a little action like a donation can save someone's life. Don't you see that Lillipup?"

Lillipup then calms down for an instant. "I see. Well, in this case, the Pidgey can stay with the bone."

The Pidgey replies politely "Thanks..." and then "...but, i'm not sure if I can still hold on my own. This place is too dangereous for me, and i'm not exactly the strongest fighter..."

Soma stands up "Then would you like to join my team? You will never suffer from starvation again. I'll take good care of you."

The Pidgey's eyes shine with hope "Really? Then, I accept your invitation!"

"We're gonna call you Lara. Seems like a good name?" Soma asks.

"Well, that's fine." answers Lara.

"We have one more member on our team! Awesome!" says the excited Ken.

Lillipup reflects on her actions for a moment, and then decides "If you don't mind... could you take-me too?"

"Sure, welcome too. I think Lilly is a good name for you." answers Soma.

"Lilly..." she thinks "It really fits-me well!"

"Ok, my name is Soma. Let's get a move on!" Soma then throws two Pokéballs, one at Lara, one at Lilly. Without any kind of struggle, the two Pokémon are captured.

With the two Pokémon caught, Soma moves on, until they notice Bianca.

Bianca greets Soma "Hey Soma! It's so cool to see that you're here! You've been taking care of your Pokémon, right?"

"Well... we had a little incident, but everything ended well." says Soma.

"What kind of incident?" asks Bianca.

"My Pokémon got hurt during a battle, but I kinda expected that." answers Soma.

"Well," she continues "You have to be careful. Say, what do you think we have a Pokémon battle?"

Soma hesitates for a moment, but then reaches a decision "I'm up." and throws a Pokéball "Go Lara!"

Bianca replies "I knew you would accept the challenge! Go Bidoof!" as she throws her Pokéball.

Both combatants are ready to duke it out. Soma makes the first move "Lara use peck!"

Lara comes down and pecks Bianca's Bidoof, causing some minor damage. The Bidoof retaliates by throwing Lara off balance with a tail whip.  
Bidoof then proceeds to attack Lara with a tackle, but thanks to Lara's reflexes, she dodges the Bidoof and hits him with a powerful peck.

"Return Bidoof!" After returning her Pokémon, Bianca sends out her last Pokémon "Go for broke, Rattata!"

Soma decides it would be fair to let Lilly get some experience, so he returns Lara and throws Lilly's Pokéball "I choose you, Lilly!"

Lilly stands ready for any incoming attack, but, unfortunately, Rattata is fast and tackles Lilly from behind.  
Lilly then turns around and also tackles Rattata. The battle seems to be on equals, but then...

Bianca issues an order "Rattata, use Super Fang!"

The Rattata goes for a fatal strike, but Lilly dodges in the nick of time. Soma starts to worry about Lilly.

"She seems so unfocused, is she even used to battling?" asks Melons to Ken.

"Not everyone is born a fighter, Melons." is Ken's answer to Melons.

The Rattata closes in for another Super Fang, but this time, Lilly takes up courage and goes front to front with Rattata. She bites Rattata before Rattata has a chance to even touch Lilly with his fangs.  
The battle ends just like that. Bianca returns her Rattata "Wow, your Pokémon are really strong Soma! I don't think I even had a chance in this battle."

Soma replies "Thanks, but i'm not that good of a trainer yet..."

Lilly comes up to Soma, and Soma pets Lilly's head. She then confirms "I gave it my all because you were watching! Am I a good Lillipup?"

"Yes, you are." says Soma before returning Lilly to her Pokéball.

Bianca looks at her watch again "Well, time never stops, so I must be going! Thanks for the battle Soma!"  
Bianca then fades in the distance, apparently going back to Juniper's lab.

As Soma, Ken and Melons continue their stroll, they arrive on Striaton City.  
What kind of thrills await Soma and his partners here?


	5. Ch5 A Cat's Tale

Chapter 5 :  
A Cat's Tale

Upon arriving in Striaton City, they see just how big cities can be. Nuvema and Accumula were simply towns, but this one seemed to be  
much more big and alive.

The first thing they noticed was that the city did contain a GYM, so Soma and Co. made preparations at the Pokémon center.  
There, they overheard an old man in the corner, talking to himself :  
"These two cats don't know how dangereous the Dream Yard is...mmf...grumble...wished I could stop them..."

Soma couldn't help but approach the old man and ask "Uh, hello. Is somenthing bothering you sir?"

The Old Man raises his arms and screams "OOOH a Savior! I knew the gods would hear my plea!"

Soma stays weirded out for a moment "Savior? I'm not sure if i'm that much."

"You shouldn't waste any more time here...go save my Pokémon! They're in the dream yard!" says the old man while pushing Soma outside the Pokémon center.

Soma then decides he should really see these two Pokémon... but the only lead he has is that they're two cats.  
He heads for the dream yard, a location he still hadn't explored.

There, he spots two cats above a fence. Maybe these were the two cats the old man was talking about? One of them is a male Purrloin, the other one a female Meowth.  
Soma approaches the two cats, and asks "Uh... do you two have a trainer?

"Yes, we do, sweetie. What about it?" says the Meowth.

"I was sent here because he though you two were in danger..." answers Soma.

"Danger? We are in no danger." says the Purrloin.

"Then, what are you two doing here?" asks Soma, trying to uncover the truth.

The Meowth lets out a sigh "The old man simply asked us to come here for no reason... I'm as confused as you are, sweetie!"

Before the conversation could go on, they were interrupted by the sound a bell.

"Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong."

This bell was coming from the dream yard's center. After the bell stopped, Soma heard a lot of rustling among the grass.  
This was not a good sign...

From the tall grass, a group of 4 wild Poochyenas attacked the group. Soma was fast on acting and sent out his 4 available Pokémon, one to face each Poochyena.

"Finally, some action!" said Melons.  
Lara reacted "Don't go crazy in battle, ok?"  
"We're going to take care of this for you, Soma!" said Lilly.  
"Let's go everyone!" said Ken as he lead the assault.

The battle lasted for some time. The Poochyenas did indeed put a good fight, but Soma was every step ahead of them. He kept  
ordering his Pokémon to use their most powerful attacks, as he didn't want to lose anyone in the fight. A battle such as this was not to be  
taken lightly.

Purrloin and Meowth just kept watching the war unfold. They weren't sure if Soma was doing this because he wanted to protect them, or because he wanted to protect himself.

After the battle, Everyone seemed to be ok. A few minor injuries on Lara and Lilly, since they were considerably less trained than the others.  
Soma headed towards the two cat Pokémon and asked "Are you two okay?"

Purrloin and Meowth now knew the answer. Soma was fighting for the protection of everyone.  
Purrloin raised his paw "You are really strong. You protected us."  
Meowth smiled "If you all weren't around, we might have been in a lot of trouble!"

Soma replied in an assuring way "Don't worry about it. You want-me to take you two back to your trainer?"

Purrloin answered "Yes, lead the way."

The group went back to Striaton and went inside the Pokémon center, expecting to see the old man. He was nowhere to be found.  
Soma decided to ask the Nurse if she knew the whereabouts of the old man. It was then that it all became clear.

"The old man? He left two of his Pokéballs here. After that, he took his leave. I think he said somenthing about disposing..."

Time seemed to have stopped itself. Meowth felt like an arrow was piercing her heart as she heard the Nurse's words.  
Purrloin also felt the same way. He looked at Meowth and noticing that she was actually starting to cry, tried to comfort her.

Soma also felt sad. That trainer was simply disposing of his own Pokémon. Was it because they were weak? Or was it simply an act of malice?

"Soma... Meowth is crying..." said Ken with a sad face.

Soma knew he couldn't leave the two Pokémon just like that, rotting inside a Pokémon center. He carefully approached Meowth and Purrloin.  
"I'm sorry about your trainer. I didn't knew he was such a jerk..."

Purrloin then directed his attention at Soma "Soma, our trainer was a kind man. Don't call him a jerk. We still love him."  
Meowth tried to talk while in tears "We, we though he did like us... then... why did he ABANDON us?"

Soma didn't had an answer to that question. Neither Ken, Melons, Lara or Lilly. But, he had an idea.  
"Purrloin, Meowth, we don't want to see you two alone."

Purrloin replied "Your point?"

Soma's idea was "You two could come with us. Then we could look for your trainer and ask him personally why he did this to you two."

Meowth and Purrloin looked at each other, and then at Soma. Meowth answered while wiping her tears "We, we accept your offer... sweetie..."

"Ok, then, what did your trainer used to call you two?" asked Soma.

Purrloin sighed again "He didn't name us anything."

"So, he wasn't really planning on even taking care of you two... what a situation" Soma reacted.

"Well, they still need a name." said Lilly.

"Ok, here goes... i'm gonna name Meowth Yoko and Purrloin Callie." said Soma.

Purrloin and Meowth both nod and agree with their names. They still seem a little down from their last experience.  
Soma picks up the two Pokéballs that previously belonged to the old man. He then returns all of his Pokémon, except Ken and Melons.

"Is there any reason why you don't ever return us?" asked Melons.

"I just feel better with you two near me." answered Soma.

"Soma... so there are bad trainers in this world?"" asked Ken with a sad look.

Soma answered in an unfortunate tone "The same way Pokémon can be bad, trainers also can."

Soma, Ken and Melons were perplexed by the actions of that old man. Who would abandon their Pokémon? And for what reason?  
That should never happen. There should be some kind of law where trainers would be arrested on the spot for abandoning Pokémon... but there isn't.

And Soma wonders about that while he exits the Pokémon center...


End file.
